AZ
AZ is a character in Pokémon X and Y. He is the former king of the Kalos region and the creator of the ultimate weapon, doomed to wander for eternity for basking in the light of the weapon. History AZ once was an ancient king of Kalos who had a Floette he loved very much. A war broke out in Kalos, and that Pokémon went to fight in the war, where it was killed. The man received the body of his beloved Pokémon some time later, and out of unspeakable grief, he built a giant device to restore it to life and give it immortality. He succeeded, but he was unable to overcome his despair and turned the machine into a weapon, with which he destroyed both sides of the war to bring it to an end. His Pokémon, disgusted with the fact that the machine was powered by the life energy of other Pokémon, left him. AZ who basked in the light of the weapon was also granted immortality, alone and broken, he spent the next 3000 years wandering around the world. A thousand year before the games, AZ withnessed Mega Rayquaza stop a fight between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre and is known to have said: "It is the Δ, born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world." He is also known to have given the tree planted in front of the entrance to the Cave of Origin to the people of Sootopolis City. Mr. Stone mentions that AZ's ultimate weapon is also what motivated his grandfather to use the life force of the Pokémon as a potential energy thus allowing the Devon Corporation to become one of the most important company in Hoenn. AZ is first seen in person on Route 13. When the player encounters him, he mutters about "the flower Pokémon," then leaves. He appears once again much later, being held prisoner by Lysandre in the lowest levels of Lysandre Labs. There he explain to the player his story and how Lysandre tries to use the ultimate weapon to kill everything on the planet except the Team Flare. AZ appears once again after Lysandre is defeated to thank the player for preventing the activation of the weapon. AZ makes a final appearance in Lumiose City after the player has defeated Diantha and become Champion. During the parade arranged by Professor Sycamore to celebrate the player's new status, AZ approaches the stage and challenges the player to a battle, wishing to learn about what a Trainer truly is. After the battle, AZ smiles, thanking the player for freeing him from his long torment. Then, he sees a sparkle in the sky. Having sensed the liberation of AZ's heart, his Floette finally returns to its trainer. AZ collapses to his knees, overjoyed that his Pokémon has finally returned to him after 3000 years. Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Pokémon characters Category:Royal characters